1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner configuration having two cooking areas disposed symmetrically in a cooker hob and having in each case a gas fitting which influences the gas feed to the cooking areas and whose actuating members extend out from an operating panel.
Gas burner configurations having two cooking areas disposed symmetrically in a cooker hob can, when provided with an appropriate housing, be a component of a self-contained appliance, but they can also be used as a built-in cooking trough in a work plate of a kitchen range. Each of the cooking areas is assigned a gas fitting via which it is possible for the gas to be supplied to the cooking areas and for the ignition operations to be carried out by operating members which operators can reach. Since the combustion gas must be led to the individual cooking areas and be made available to the individual cooking areas from a common gas supply point which is implemented locallyxe2x80x94for example, in the form of bottles of stored liquid gas, or as a central gas connection, via physical pipelines and gas ducts it is necessary to take account of these structurally conditioned constraints. Thus, for example, it is possible for the burner head of each cooking area to be assigned its gas fitting at right angles to the operating front, in order to be able to configure both the burner unit and the gas fitting in a uniform fashion. However, if the actuating elements for the gas fittings are to be moved closer together than the cooking areas assigned to them, it is necessary, within the scope of the configurations that have become known, either to make use of appropriately adapted different burner fitting units, or to compensate for spacings by a control linkage or by cardan shafts which lead from the actuating elements to fittings at an appropriate distance away.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a gas burner configuration for cooking areas which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which two cooking areas are disposed symmetrically in a cooker hob with actuating members moved together relative to the cooking areas such that the configuration and construction require as few different individual components as possible.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a gas burner configuration, including: a cooker hob having a front area; two cooking areas disposed symmetrically in the cooker hob, the two cooking areas having substantially identical burner units and gas/air mixture feed ducts connected to the burner units; and gas fittings having gas/air injector configurations with gas outlet nozzles disposed in the front area of the cooker hob, the gas/air mixture feed ducts of the two cooking areas are aligned in a V-shaped fashion with the gas outlet nozzles of the gas fitting, the gas fittings having actuating members associated with each of the two cooking areas for influencing a gas flow to the two cooking areas and the actuating members are to be disposed to extend out from an operating panel.
A gas burner configuration that has two cooking areas disposed symmetrically in a cooker hob and meets these requirements is defined according to the invention in that similarly constructed burner units are disposed with their gas/air mixture feed ducts aligned in a V-shaped fashion with the gas outlet nozzles. The gas outlet nozzles are functionally a component of the gas injector nozzle configuration for supplying the gas/air mixture suitable for combustion. The gas fittings are juxtaposed in the front area of the cooker hob.
In this connection, a gas burner configuration according to the invention having two-ring burners is preferably defined in that, for the purpose of feeding gas to the annular outer burner, the gas/air mixture feed ducts of the gas burners are disposed aligned in a V-shaped fashion with the assigned gas outlet opening of the assigned gas fitting, and, including gas feed lines for feeding gas to the inner burner, are in an aligned fashion from the side of the gas burners which is averted from the gas/air mixture feed pipes for the outer burner.
In this connection, both the similarly constructed burner units and the symmetrically configured gas fittings are disposed fixed on a common support plate structure, thus ensuring the individual elements are assigned reliably in terms of function without expensive adjusting work. The overall configuration permits a very compact construction and the possibility of accommodating the actuating members for the gas fittings in a way in which they are brought together close to one another centrally in the front of the cooker hob. The actuating members are disposed in a fashion dropping obliquely toward the front of the cooker hob. This is particularly advantageous for operation and favorable for manufacture.
According to a preferred refinement, the gas burner configuration according to the invention is defined in that, in addition to the actuating members for influencing the gas fittings, further actuating members are disposed for controlling the air intake by the gas flowing in via the gas nozzle and thus the air feed in the region of the gas injector nozzle configuration.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the cooker hob, including the gas fittings and the two cooking areas, is a cooker trough that can be inserted into a section of a work plate.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the cooker hob has a housing and is a self-contained gas cooking appliance.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a gas burner configuration for cooking areas, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.